Custodiando al amor
by Yanet Black Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan se encuentra en la cárcel acusada de haber matado a 5 hombres del FBI y la CIA. Edward Cullen es un famoso actor amenazado de muerte, por lo que su padre se ve obligado a buscar una guardaespaldas, y la agencia le envia  a una MUJER! LÉANLA!
1. Summary!

Summary:  
>Custodiando al amor:<br>Isabella Swan es una preciosa chica de 17 años en prisión, conocida como "Gatita", acusada de haber matado a 5 hombres del FBI y la CIA, condenada a cadena perpetua por sus actos. Su manera de caminar, hablar y sonreír te da la certeza que es una tierna niña, pero lo que no saben es que es todo una guerrera, perfecta en todos sus ataques, hasta ese día en el que un hombre la enamoro. Ella confiada en sus sentimientos se dejo guiar a la boca del lobo, el hombre llamado Nehuen Fogg era un agente de la CIA que trataba de localizarla asía tiempo, cuando la encontró y la tuvo en sus manos la dejo tirada en una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Washington.  
>Dolida se juro jamás volver a enamorase, y olvidar todo su pasado para convertirse en Bella una adolescente obligada por el destino a convertirse en mujer y cuidar de sí misma, una mujer que no le teme a la muerte más bien la muerte le teme a ella.<p>

Edward Cullen es un actor muy famoso, su destreza como actor era increíble! Pero el no podía salir ni a la esquina de su casa ya que había sido amenazado de muerte y su padre se ve obligado a contratar a un guardaespaldas de la agencia del Servicio Secreto Swan (conocido como "Las Triple S"). Cierran el contrato con Las Triple S y le mandan a su guardaespaldas… pero hay un detalle, el guardaespaldas… es mujer!

***** espero que les guste… CEMENTEN! SI LES GUSTA SUBIRE LA NOVE O SI NO NO LO ARE :$ LAS QUIEROO!*** Yanet Black Cullen 3


	2. Gatita

Cap. 1 P.V.D: Bella

Gatita:

Como otro dia normal me sali de la cama a las 6 por el maldito ruido de las guardias gritando que nos levantemos.  
>_ Ya! Cállate! No soy sorda!_ grite enojada.<br>_Uyyyy! Miren! La gatita se despertó de mal humor!_ se burlo Mily una de las guardias.  
>_No me provoques! Hoy no tengo ganas de jugar! Y será mejor que le avises a todas porque no sere nada buena_ avise mirándola fijamente mientras me abria la celda para que me fuera a bañar.<br>_ok_ dijo sabiendo que no bromeaba. Cuando entre en el baño todas las prisioneras me miraron pero no dijeron nada, pase de largo y me fui a mi ducha, a la cual nadie podía entrar solo yo, y pobre de la que lo intentaba. Cuando termine me vesti y sali sin hacerle caso a Brusie, otra de las guardias, que me decía que seque el piso de mi ducha.  
>Cuando llegue al comedor donde las demás prisioneras desayunaban, fui directamente a mi mesa. Cuando Sheyla, mi mejor amiga, me vio se aserco traiendo mi desayuno.<br>_aqui tienes Gatita… que onda? Paso algo?_ dijo mirándome fijamente.  
>_no, no paso nada_ dije insegura.<br>_otra vez soñaste con tu padre no?_ pregunto dudosa de cómo yo reaccionaria.  
>_ESE TIPO NO ES MI PADRE OK? NO ME IMPORTA QUE LLEVE SU SANGRE! EL MATO A MI MADRE Y SOY YO LA QUE ESTA ACA! ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!_ grite llena de furia tirando el desayuno al piso y llendo asia mi celda. Justo antes de llegar me encontré con Lola la pendeja mas puta que había en el mundo, era toda una zorra metiche, ella gustaba de mi pero ella me daba asco igual que todas las lesbianas de este puto y desgraciado mundo.<br>_que paso Gatita? No estas de buenita hoy?_ dijo con tono burlón.  
>_hoy no Lolita, no tengo ganas de jugar a "Gatita en buenita con la zorra" asi que quitate!_ gruñi y ella rio fuertemente.<br>_oh! Que lastima! Sabes que yo muero de ganas de jugar contigo… pero a otra cosiita_ comento pícaramente. Yo me asquee con solo pensarlo_ oh, Vamos! Sabes que tu también lo deseas_ dijo hacercandose a mi y pasando sus asquerosas manos por mi cara, cuello. Cuando su mano se hacerco a mi pecho la tome por La muñeca y la volte tomandola por el cabello y pegándola a la pared.  
>_ESCUCHAME BIEN ASQUEROSA ZORRA! A MI NADIE ME TOCA ENTENDISTE? NUNCA! NUNCA EN TU PUTA VIDA SIQUIERA PIENSES EN TOCARME PORQUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!_ grite mientras apretaba mi agarre y ella gritaba de dolor.<br>_YA SUELTALA!_ grito Mily mientras me separaba de Lola_ QUE TE PASA GATA! SABES QUE NO ES NADA BUENO TENER PROBLEMAS AQUÍ!_  
>_Me importa una mierda! Esa zorra quiso tocarme otra vez! Y yo no lo permitiré_ gruñi.<br>_MALDITA ZORRA! SABES QUE A LA GATITA NO SE LE TOCA NI UN PELO!_ grito Mily enojada para luego sonreir con maldad_ sabes que? esto no va a quedar asi… esta es la decima vez en la semana que intentas sobrepasarte con Gatita… ahora por viva te vas para el Pozo Negro_ dijo riendo y Lola empeso a llorar rogando que no le mandacen alla.  
>_dejala… que si me vuelve a molestar YO MISMA ME ARE CARGO!_ amenaze y Lola asintió fervientemente.<br>_como quieras… será muuy divertido si tu la castigas_ se burlo Mily riendo fuertemente.  
>_Abreme mi celda! quiero dormir_ ordene.<br>_ok_ se limito a decir, me abrió la celda y se fue. Yo seguía cansada ya que no había dormido nada con las malditas pesadillas de anoche. Dormi muy bien después de desquitarme golpeando el saco de arena que tenia en la celda, desperté por un suave movimiento en mi hombro, el cual me sobresalto asiendo que tomase de la mano y tumbase en el piso tomando el cuello de mi supuesto agresor.  
>_HEY! GATITA SOY YO MILY!_ dijo con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, cuendo la vi bien la solte.<br>_estas de idiota o que? te podía aber matado!_ gruñi.  
>_si ya me di cuenta_ dijo frotando su garganta.<br>_que quieres_  
>_tienes visita_ dijo dudosa ya que sabia que nunca me visitaban en el año que llevaba ahí.<br>_visita? Quien me visita?_ pregunte sorprendida.  
>_ no lo se… dijeron que es información clasificada… ahora camina!_ ordeno y yo me cruse de brazos con una ceja alzada_ por favor?_ casi rogo haciéndome reir. Cuando llegamos a la sala de visitas me esposaron y me sentaron en una silla de ahí mientras me custodiaban dos guardias con armas haciéndome reir.<br>_puedo saber de que te ries_ dijo la directora de la cárcel entrando.  
>_de que me tratan como si fuera a masacrar a toda la humanidad_ dije soltando una carcajada.<br>_puede que lo hagas_ dijo el hombre que tanto odiaba, entrando por la puerta_ hola hija_ dijo sonriendo.  
>_QUE PUTA HACES AQUÍ?_ grite tratando de levantarme pero los guardias me tomaron por los hombros fuertemente.<br>_ves! Estas toda una Gatita… tal cual me lo habían comentado_ dijo mientras acarisiaba una de mis mejillas, yo movi mi cara y le mordí la mano haciendo que soltace miles de maldiciones_ PERRA!_ grito dándome una bofetada.  
>_ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE DIGAS O LO QUE ME HAGAS! PUTO!_ le grite ganándome otra bofetada. Luego se volteo exasperado se arreglo la camiza de seda que llevaba y se volteo a mi otra vez.<br>_mi niña… no me gusta golpearte, pero tu no me dejas otra opción estas muy maleducada y eso hay que arreglarlo..._ dijo haciendo el amago de acercarse otra vez pero le gruñi y el quedo en su lugar.  
>_acepta que sabes que soy una amenaza para ti, y por eso quieres tenerme toda manza… pero esta muy equivocado… si hay algo que JAMAS olvidare es lo que le has hecho a mi madre y eso nunca, ESCUCHAME BIEN VIEJO VERDE! NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! Y JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR UNA POR UNA TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO A MI Y A MI MADRE_ grite llena de furia.<br>_como quieras… la verdad es que había venido para darte una oportunidad de salir de esta pocilga y dirigir la empresa conmigo, pero por lo visto eso no sucederá, pero no creas que la vida aquí te será fácil… yo me voy a encargar que tu vida aquí sea un infierno_ aseguro con una sonrisa maquiabelica_ y NADIE te va a respetar como hasta ahora… olvidate de la "Gatita"… porque si no eres mi aliada… seras mi enemiga_ completo riendo.  
>_ sabes que? no me importa_ dije levantándome los guardias quisieron impedirlo pero les fulmine con la mirada y se quedaron en su lugar pero en posición de defensa_ quieres ser mi enemigo? JAJAJAJAJAJ tu tendras que cuidarte muchísimo sabes porque? Porque MI MADRE me enceño a meter tu cabeza entre tus piernas y sabes que… lo pondré en practica el mismo dia que un cabello quieran tocarme aquí o donde sea… asi que… CUIDATE_ dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.<br>_eres mi hija… jamás me lastimarías_ dijo riendo.  
>_DEJE DE SER TU HIJA EL DIA QUE MATASTE A MI MADRE! PARA PODER TRAER A LA CASA A TU AMANTE Y HACERME SU EMPLEADA DOMESTICA! Y TAMBIEN RECUERDO LA VEZ QUE QUISISTE ABUSARDE MI! O CUANDO MANDASTE A TUS HOMBRES A QUE LO HISIERAN PERO EL TIRO TE SALIO POR LA CULATA CUANDO LOS MATE A TODOS ELLOS, DEJANDOTE SIN APOLLO NI DEFENSA_ grite recordando cada suceso.<br>_te recuerdo querida HIJA_ dijo sarcásticamente_ que la que esta en la cárcel eres tu! Y yo sigo feliz de la vida con Vikie y mi HIJO_ recalco la palabra y yo lo mire sorprendida_ OH! No te lo había dicho? Vikie me dio lo que siempre quise… un hijo VARON… no como la perra de tu madre que me dio a una puta como tu!_ yo lo mire sorprendida y furiosa, había jurado alguna vez que mi padre me había querido pero por lo visto jamás lo había hecho.  
>_PERRO Y COBARDE ERES TU! MI MADRE ERA UNA SANTA AL LADO TUYO! Ella era todo para mi… era mi guía mi… mami… PERO TU IDIOTA, LA MATASTE! LA MATASTE CUANDO SUPO QUE ERAS UN VIEJO VERDE Y QUE ESTABAS CON UNA JOVEN QUE PODRIA SER TU NIETA! Ella solo quería irse lejos de ti… quería empesar una nueva vida feliz conmigo! Ella si era una madre… no como tu… SABES QUE? ME DAS ASCO! ME DA ARCADAS CON SOLO VER TU CARA FEA CON ARRUGAS Y PELOS POR TODOS LADOS… ERES LA MIERDA MAS GRANDE DE ESTA MUNDO Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU PODRIDA CARA ASI QUE LARGATE Y NO REGRESES VETE CON TU HIJO Y ESPOSA Y DEJAME EN PAZ! NO TE NECESITO_ gruñi antes de salir por la puerta sin esperar nada, cuando llege a mi celda espere que llegara Mily, cuando llego me abrió la celda y me quito las esposas y se fue dejándome sola y perdida en mis pensamientos prosesando toda la información que circulaba en mi mente. Mi madre estaba muerta, mi padre me odiaba por ser una mujer y estaba en una mugrosa cárcel de alta seguridad. Necesitaba salir de aquí… y lo lograría, no pensaba quedarme el resto de mi vida aquí… estaba decidido… me escaparía y eso no estaba en duda…<br>*****************************************************************************

CHICAS! COMENTE SI? SOLO LE DAN A "Review" DIGANME SI LES GUSTA O NO SI QUIEREN UE ME DEDIQUE A OTRA COSA xd O LO QUE SEA POOOOOOOOORFIIIII! :D LAS QUIEROOO! Yanet Black Cullen


	3. Preparando la fuga perfecta

Chicas me olvide de decir que los personajes que utilizo no me pertenecen sino son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer (ojala me perteneciera Jacob 3.3)

Cap. 2

P.D.V: Bella

Preparando la fuga perfecta:

Como cualquier otro DIA me levante por los gritos de Mily, me duche, desayune y luego fui al gimnasio, entrene por un rato hasta que vi Merchi otra de las locas lesbianas de la prisión lo que me sorprendió era que venia sola y no con sus amiguitas.

_hola Gatita… como estas?_ pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

_que quieres?_ respondí cortante.

_oh! Pero juraría que hoy te escuche cantar en la ducha… pasa algo?_ dijo algo… preocupada? O.o… ok eso era nuevo, muuy nuevo_ ya! No me mires así! sabes que me gustas Gatita… sabes porque yo te puse ese nombre?_

_Gatita? No, no lo se… porque?_ dije desinteresada.

_porque pareces una… eres dulce, linda, tierna pero cuando te molestan… sacas tus uñas y te defiendes a muerte… eso es lo que me encanta de ti_ confeso con las mejillas rojas.

_ah? Te gusto? Creí que acá todos me veían como un trozo de carne sin tocar_ dije sarcástica.

_pues… yo no soy así… soy diferente, solo que ya sabes… aquí no sobrevives si eres buena_ dijo en voz baja.

_ya… y que quieres… no creo que solo vengas para ser sociable conmigo_ pregunte interesada.

_este… si es que me han dicho que estas bajo amenaza y que tu padre no descansara hasta verte muerta_ dijo mirando asía otro lado_ juro que no entiendo porque es así contigo… eres su única hija! Y te trata como a un trapo_ dijo enojada.

_gracias!_ dije con sarcasmo_ pero hay algo que ni yo sabia... yo no soy su única hija, tiene un hijo varón con su nueva esposa_

_oh!... bueno creo que eso no es de mi incumbencia así que no meteré el dedo en la llaga_ dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz_ solo quería que sepas que estamos disponible para lo que necesites, las 24hs del día, a la hora que sea… desde hoy somos, algo así como tus guardaespaldas_ dijo algo divertida.

_y a que se debe eso?_ pregunte sorprendida.

_no te lo puedo decir_ dijo mirando para otro lado, la mire fijamente con una ceja alzada hasta que hablo_ ok! Solo te diré que hay gente… como decirte… importante, que te quiere viva y sin ni un rasguño y yo me ofrecí gustosa, así que ya sabes estamos para lo que necesites_ se lavando con el amago de irse pero la detuve.

_lo que necesite?_ pregunte y ella me miro pícaramente_ oh por favor! No seas mal pensada! A mi me engaño un hombre pero aun así no pienso cambiar de bando_

_tenia que intentarlo_ dijo divertida.

_ya!... LAS veo en el "pozo negro" a las 2 de la madrugada ok?_

_ESTAS LOCA?_ Grito pero la calle de un empujón nada amistoso y lo entendió, se levanto y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo asía su celda.

Cuando llego la noche después de cenar, nos fuimos a nuestras celdas. Cuando llego la hora acordada comencé a tirar mis cosas como loca rompiendo todo a mi paso, las mujeres comenzaron a despertarse por el ruido de hacia, gruñí y solté palabrotas mientras rompía la sabana de mi cama.

_YA! GATITA CALMATE! QUEREMOS DORMIR!_ gritaban todas.

_NO TENGO GANAS! Y ME VALE MIERDA LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN!_ grite furiosa. "que buena actriz soy!" pensé mientras reía internamente por lo que hacia.

_GATA! O TE CALMAS O TE VAS AL POZO NEGRO!_ gruño Mily algo adormilada.

_NO SE ME DA LA GANA! _ grite a todo pulmón.

_AFUERA!_ dijo esposándome mientras "me resistía" de ello. Me empujo adentro del Calabozo mejor conocido como el "pozo negro" era temido por las ratas y el asqueroso olor que tenia_ bueno Gatita, tu lo quisiste aquí estas… que show has hecho!_ dijo riendo.

_vete a la mierda!_ gruñí mientras ella cerraba el portón. A menos de 20 minutos llego Brusie con Merchi y Ferchu.

_y tú que haces aquí?_ dijo Brusie nada contenta.

_que te importa!_ respondí altanera. Ella solo negó con la cabeza metió a las chicas y fue. Nos quedamos 10 minutos en silencio hasta que escuchamos el paso de Brusie alejarse completamente.

_aqui estamos Gatita, para que nos querías_ dijo Ferchu.

_quiero largarme de esta maldita cárcel_ dije sin rodeos.

_definitivamente estas loca!_ gruño Merchi.

_muuy loca… y no tienes idea de lo que soy capas de hacer para salir de este maldito lugar_ amenace y ella se calló.

_te ayudaremos_ afirmo Ferchu.

_QUE? TE CONTAGIO LA LOCURA O QUE? ESTA ES UNA PRICION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD!_ gruño en voz baja.

_fuiste tú la que me digo que estabas a mi disposición para lo que yo necesite, ahora no te puedes echar atrás_ dije algo enojada.

_pero…_ quiso protestar pero Ferchu la callo de una bofetada.

_de que lado estas?_ gruño pegándola a la pared y tomándola por la blusa.

_sabes que esto es muerte segura! Tu escuchaste lo que dijo Dan!_ gruño algo asustada.  
>_si! Y dijo que la mantengamos con vida, y aquí eso no será posible! No seas idiota y piensa!_ La regaño.<p>

_YA BASTA! AHORAMISMO ME BAN A DECIR QUE MIERDA ME OCULTAN… LAS DOS!_ gruñí enojada.

_Gatita, será mejor que no nos metas en problemas… no podemos decirte nada, así que no preguntes_ casi rogó.

_ok, pero les conviene no tratar de entregarme porque se van arrepentir lo juro_ amenace, el resto de la noche nos pasamos puliendo el plan para la fuga, a las 10 de la mañana vino la directora y a sacarnos, nos duchamos y después fuimos a desayunar, donde me encontré con Sheyla. Pensé entre decirle lo de la fuga o no, hasta que me decidí a decírselo.

_Sheyla!_ gruñí.

_que pasa Gatita?_ dijo animada, me acerque y le empuje haciendo que cayese al piso, ella levanto la vista y me miro sorprendida ya que sabia que yo jamás la lastimaría y no entendía nada_ que te sucede? Porque haces esto?_ dijo al borde de lagrimas. Ella era muy sentimental y no me gustaba lastimarla pero no podíamos hablar aquí, era peligroso y ella era una muuy mala actriz.

_QUE PASA? ESTAS DE LOCA O QUE? MIRA PERRA TU ME HAS ESTADO BUSCANDO Y AHORA ME HAS ENCONTRADO_ grite lanzándome a ella, trate de no lastimarla así que me hacia la boba recibiendo duros golpes de ella, y no la culpaba ella solo se defendía.

_pero que mierda! SEPARENCE!_ grito la directora. Sheyla se detuvo pero yo no debía hacerlo así que le di un golpe en la cara y ella se volteo furiosa ya que sabía que NADIE le tocaba su perfecto rostro y salía con vida. Se lanzo asía mi al mismo tiempo yo solo esquivaba sus golpes o dejaba que me toque algunos sin importancia_ AL POZO NEGRO LAS DOS!_ Grito otra vez las guardias nos separaron y esposaron hasta llegar al pozo negro cuando entramos Mily le ordeno a las demás que se vallan y se quedo mirándonos como si quisiera una respuesta por nuestro comportamiento.

_que quieres_ dije como si no supiera lo que quería.

_que quiero? Gatita sabes que desde todo el tiempo que llevas aquí nunca habías entrado al pozo negro y esta es la segunda vez en menos de 48hs, que estas tramando?_ pregunto desconfiada.

_es verdad!_ dijo Sheyla sorprendida como si acabara de entender todo_ pero sea lo que sea que estas tramando no le digas a ella le vi hablando con tu padre_ dije mirando acusadoramente a Mily la cual se puso pálida.

_trabajas para mi padre?_ pregunte sorprendida pero ella no me respondió, solo quiso apresurarse para salir del lugar, pero la detuve quitándole el arma que traía en la cintura y apuntándole a la cabeza_ te he hecho una pregunta!_ gruñí pero ella seguía sin responder, me acerque mas y la mire a los ojos_ sabes lo que le ha pasado a los hombres que trabajaban para mi padre y quisieron dañarme?_ pregunte amenazante pero no deje que contestara_ LOS MATE A TODOS! No me importo si tenían familia perros o gatos, los mate, y tu te ganaras eso si no me dices que quería mi padre contigo_ ella comenzó a temblar de miedo pero no hablaba_ HABLA!_ grite.

_e-el qui-quiere qu-e le di-diga tod-os tu-tus pla-planes_ tartamudeo totalmente asustada.

_oh! Mira no mas… el idiota cree que yo confiare en ti? Jjajajjaja eso jamás!_ dije riendo a carcajadas_ pero tu… se suponía que estabas de mi lado_ dije mirándola amenazadoramente.

_soy madre soltera… mi esposo me abandono cuando quede embarazada y tengo que cuidar de mi niña! El me juro que si no hacia esta trabajo la mataría!_ dijo desesperada, y yo sabía que lo que decía era verdad, mi padre era capas de cualquier cosa y lo sabia por experiencia.

_ok… solo por eso te perdonare, tienes donde escribir?_ dije bajando el arma pero aun no se lo daría.

_si aquí_ dijo sacando una libreta y una birome.

_bien escribe lo que te dicto_ ordene y ella asintió_ llamaras a James Green, el numero es 03764712099, y le dirás lo que te esta pasando_ ella me miro aterrada pero me acerque y le di el arma a modo de paz_ el te ayudara, no puedes confiar en mi padre, el mato a mi madre y quiso violarme… a mi! Su propia hija! Así que no quiero saber que será con un extraño_ dije imaginándome lo peor.

_pero si el se entera… me matara y a mi hija!_ dijo con dolor en sus ojos, el dolor de una madre desesperada por proteger a su hija.

_escúchame! Ellos te protegerán! Te van a ayudar para que mi padre no te encuentre, lo juro_ dije mirándola a los ojos.

_porque haces esto, si yo te iba a entregar a tu padre sin miramiento_ dijo apenada.  
>_porque eres una madre y porque no quiero que tu hija pase lo mismo que tuve que pasar yo_ dije simplemente.<p>

_Gatita… estoy a tu servicio para lo que necesites_ dijo sinceramente.

_gracias, ahora déjanos a solas_ dije acordándome que Sheyla seguía ahí solo que ahora estaba sentada en el piso con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Cuando se fue me senté al lado de ella y la abrase.

_de verdad creí que me odiabas_ dijo llorando.

_oh no! No llores! Sabes que jamás podría odiarte, eres mi mejor amiga! Mi hermana!_ dije abrazándola fuertemente.

_te quiero Bella_ murmuro.

_yo también te quiero Sheyla_ dije sonriendo.

_lo se…_ dijo ahora con una sonrisa radiante_ y que es lo que esta mente loca esta tramando_ dijo tocando mi cabeza.

_una fuga_ dije sin más.

_WOW! DE VERDAD? UYY! QUE EMOCIONANTE! UNA…_ chillo como una niña pero la calle tapando su boca con una de mis manos.

_te van a escuchar!_ dije divertida.

_me vas a llevar contigo verdad?_ dijo haciendo un puchero.

_obviamente! Eres mi hermanita, no te pienso dejar así no mas_ dije mi entras la miraba con cariño, teníamos la misma edad pero ella era muuuuuuy infantil lo que hacia que me sintiese como la hermana mayor y en cualquier lugar pasaríamos por hermanas ya que éramos muy parecidas, yo tenia cabello castaño y un perfecto y muy bien entrenado cuerpo, piel blanca y ojos chocolates; ella era castaña clara, y su cuerpo muy bonito y era mucho mas pequeño que el mío por su estatura 1,55 según ella pero todas sabíamos que era 1,50. Piel un poco mas clara que la mía y ojos celestes.

_igual no te será fácil desacerté de mi_ dijo riendo, yo también reí por lo infantil que sonó eso, después estuvimos hablando sobre la fuga y todo lo relacionado.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar nos sacaron del pozo y nos llevaron a nuestras celdas donde nos trajeron la comida que por cierto estaba buenísima comparado con los otros días, luego pedí hablar con la directora y me dejaron así que le pedí que moviera a Sheyla a mi celda ya que yo no tenia compañera y ella acepto ya que nunca me negaban nada, Sheyla paso sus cosas a mi celda y después dormimos, así paso 2 meses con Merchi, Ferchu y Sheyla nos hicimos mas amigas que nunca tanto que pedimos que las transfirieran a la celda siguiente a la mía para estar mas cerca. Y hoy era el día… hoy nos fugaríamos…

Chicas! Gracias por sus comentarios…

**Luly** jejjeje se me paso lo de la ortografía.. Ya que estaba muuuy apurada el día que subí el cap XD… pero intentare que no vuelva a pasar gracias por tu comentario..

Gracias! Por leer el fic las quieroop =)

Yanet Black Cullen


End file.
